eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
HotKeys
HotKeys To set a hotkey up. Hit R2 then go to the hotkey you want to change and hold down then arow key until a action list comes up. Then, go to edit action and type in what you want it to say. - Kinnden To help you with your messages here are some of the "codes" for use in your messages. %1=your charater name %2=your characters level %3=your chatacters class %4=whatever you have targeted. Some sample messages to have hot keyed are: %2 %3 LFG! %4 could I please get a SoW? List Of Hotkeys Gathered By Singz %4 incoming AvA enjoy your moment of greatness!! =) I'm ready to die for the cause! Ask somone whos not afk. Hey I'm a Nec ask RsD. I'm a Nec not healer. HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED...WHY'D I MAKE A DD! %4 your ass is crisp! Well gang it looks like were dealing with one sick S.O.B! When life gives you lemons %4, eat your god dam lemons! Holy were cow! bat man its a %4 Low on health/power Oh well bye! (ports out) Have at thee, %4! %4, you shall be honored this day with the gift of combat! %4, today you die by my sword, but the good news is I saved money on my auto insurance with Geico. Hello%4, maybe you recognize me from "Gnomes Gone Wild Beware %4, I can cast abilities on dead creatures... %4, you are now getting veeerrrry sleeeeeepy.... It's always %4 this and %4 what about my feelings? No means no %4 I will not have sex with you! Look! Itz the foulest toon in the game, but enough about me, Hail %4 DiCK for sale! Call %4 NEVER USED! Small and dirty! if %4 has an ass ill kick it So %4, what would you do for a Klondice bar? ::wink wink:: I'm ready to stand here while you guys kick ass! %4 I hope you like Accupuncture.... Practice falling down %4, ill be with u in a moment! %4 just lay down and die, and save me the work! %4 I swear I didn't know she was your sister! I have come here to chew gum, and kill %4, and I'm all outta gum! How to Prepare %4. Pound against tank till tender, Nuke at 1150 till done %4 you have crossed the line, your nuts are mine %4 In The Words of The Immortal Scorpion "Get Over Here" Mmm! Looks like %4 steaks tonight! I will take off my boots and kill %4 with the smell. Hello Mr. %4, please wail on me while my team kills you. Thanks! No, No, No, %4, you want the healer, here, I'll show you. I just stepped in some %4 poo, so I know we're close. (Throws rock at %4) (Points at tank) Help %4 is stealing my underpants! %4 assume the possition IT LOOKS LIKE FULL CAVITY SEARCH. Don't look at me like that %4.. I'm not that kind of bear! Sleep well, %4, for the next time you will wake will be in hell! Don't worry %4, You'll respawn in a minute! %4 we're just two lost souls swimmin in a fish bowl... Fat bottomed %4 you make the rockin' world go round! Hello! My name is %1, you killed my Father %4, prepare to die! If loving %4 is wrong, I don't wanna be right, I mean.. Gah Hey Honey, whats for dinner? Why its %4 Surprise! %4 I'm going to open an industrial size can o' whoop azz Beam me up Scotty %4 is not intelligent %4, the bad new is, your dead, the good news is, I saved 15% with geico Remember, %4. Your life is forfeit to my whim. Man that %4 looks gay, it must play FFXI Bad %4! No more Neverland sleepovers for you! Why do you cry out to your god %4, your life is in my hands %4 if at first you dont succeed, keep on suckin till you do suck seed %4 is cursed, may the fleas of 1000 reindeer rest in its genitals! How's my healing, %4? Call 1 800 CLERIC REZ. Here... ----(@ a rose for you %4! %4, who is your daddy and what does he do? WARNING, carbonizing everything within 10' of %4! Run!!, Women and Rangers first! Just because I'm a female char, doesn't mean I am one. So stop flirting with me %4 MEDIC! I need a naked nurse badly! RUN! All I wanna see is ass and elbows! %4 has been reported for harrasment. %4 touched my privates. You like my new Boots of Ass Stomping %4? Here take a closer look! Hey %4...I'm going to club you like a baby seal. %4 your name should be campbells cause you're mmm mmm good! Hey %4, how's your wife and my kids! Listen here %4, Nobody puts baby in the cormer. I think %4 is sleepin, he must think he is Pollux. Well it doesn't suck itself %4, on your knees please. Excuse me %4, do I have poop stuck to my fur? My greeting: %4, I'm easy and unsafe! %4, I'm within my rights to do dispatch you with extreme prejudice! Would you like to spoon with me %4? Silly %4 agro is for tanks %4 touched me where I pee. You in da jungle %4!!! You gonna die!!!!! Help! %4 just told me he's Michael Jackson and wants to tie my shoes! %4 does deep kneebends in cucumber patches. Dont just stand there %4 kill something %4 you better watch out or I'll tell Michael Jackson where your kids live! No time for a witty oneliner %4 , time to die Sorry, %4 I dont speak noob. I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I bet I can make your bed rock %4. Aw, %4, I'm gonna have to put you on my "To Do" List! Feel free to take a look at my %4 stomping boot!! OH MY GOD! %4 doesn't have a belly button. C'mon %4! That all you got! You hit like a pally! Fuk you %4 your gonna die Hey %4 that %2 %3 %1 is a bad mother fuker Save the trees! Wipe your ass with %4! %4 You couldn't Hold Aggro if it was STAPLED to you forehead!! I'm Stoned, Zoned, And Ready To Get It On! %4 has been reported for harrasment. %4 touched my privates. MEDIC! I need a naked nurse badly! My Bologna has a first name....it's %4! It's not about you %4, it's about me, and I want you dead. %4 please excuse me while I practice my skills on your back. Be veeerrrrrryyy quiet... I'm hunting %4 RUN! WE SUCK! Sorry I get a little grumpy when I dont get my morning %4 Rub my belly %4, ahh right there....HEY HEY! watch where your ruubbing (gets up and bites %4 on the butt)....call me(winks) Do not run %4, you will make me walk to your corspe! NEWB DOWN! NEWB DOWN! wheres the damn healer. I'm not fat %4 it's all this hair, it makes me look poofy. (throws rock at %4) (points at tank)....(picks up another one...)